Corvus corax
by Juste D
Summary: 5x16 - Alors que le Grand Disque jaune ne perce pas encore le Voile, il sait ce qu'il veut pour sa famille : un festin.


_**L'été arrive sur sa dernière ligne droite... j'espère qu'il a été bon pour vous tous... J'ai eu une vision persistante : je m'élève, sans bruit, sans effort, bien au dessus des cimes sombres… un panorama s'ouvre alors sous moi, changeant totalement mon point de vue des choses…. Et si nous n'étions que des témoins impassibles et invisibles de la forêt géorgienne vivant une apocalypse humaine?**_

 _ **Je voulais aussi relever un défi avec moi-même d'écrire 2000 mots - minimum - qui se tiennent entre eux. Et si vous avez lu mes autres textes, vous pouvez mesurer l'exploit ! :)**_

 ** _Les perso et l'univers de TWD ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne perçois aucun bénéfice de ces lignes qui ne sont là que pour mon amusement tout personnel_**

 _ **Enfin, merci à Erienna, qui a bien voulu lire ce texte, même pas totalement fini, en avant-première et qui n'a pas fui en cour... volant !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **\- In the woods somewhere - Hozier**_

* * *

La lumière pointe à peine. Mais un seul cri a suffi à les faire décoller tous.

Un seul battement, ample, puissant, claquant l'air d'un coup sec, et les voilà sortis de leurs chaleurs confortables de la nuit. Déjà un courant un peu plus chaud les soulève aisément, sans effort, au-dessus des cimes vert sombre.

Comme leurs membres, encore endormis, leurs petits yeux s'éveillent, tournent et retournent dans leurs orbites, mobiles, actifs, réactifs, attentifs, perçants. Leurs champs de vision s'agrandit, s'étire, à 360°, alors qu'ils prennent encore de la hauteur.

L'atmosphère est à peine humide, voire déjà chaude.

Le Grand Disque jaune est encore invisible mais sa lueur se diffuse, estompée par l'épais Voile blanc sale, gris lourd par endroits, qui recouvre le monde.

Celui qui a poussé le cri sait ce qu'il veut pour sa famille. Un festin. Il va leur trouver un festin pour les rassasier tous.

A coup de lents battements amples les individus avancent sans effort, portés toujours plus haut par des nappes successives un peu plus chaudes.

Le plus grand d'entre eux, celui qui a crié, celui qui les guide aussi, pique parfois vers le sol, dans un seul bruissement feutré, sans prévenir, pour remonter à peine quelques instants plus tard.

Fausse alerte.

Aucun intérêt.

Continuons.

Au bout d'un long moment, le Voile sale finit par s'effilocher. La température augmente alors sensiblement. Le Grand Disque jaune apparaît enfin franchement, chauffant encore davantage les dos noirs, luisants, miroitant de verts, de bleus et de violets.

Les cimes s'illuminent avec la lumière du Disque jaune. Les verts s'intensifient, les oranges et les rouges commencent à poindre aussi, deci delà.

Le Grand Disque jaune ne va plus apparaître aussi longtemps. Il faudra alors se dépêcher encore davantage pour trouver. Puis le Froid va finir par venir. Comme à chaque fois.

Mais aujourd'hui, le Grand Noir n'est pas inquiet. Sa famille ne meurt pas de faim. Ils ont eut de la nourriture à profusion pendant que le Grand Disque jaune réchauffait le monde.

L'air n'est même pas tiède. Le Froid va peut-être se faire attendre, être moins incisif ou moins long .

 _.  
_

 _._

Puis les cimes s'écartent subitement, pour laisser place à un grand espace vert, ras, avec tous ces fils entremêlés, ternes. La nuée sait que ces choses sont dangereuses, plusieurs de leurs membres s'y sont déjà emmêlés, blessés et tués dans ces filets très durs.

Il y avait bien des Masques au milieu de cette prairie. Ils s'agitaient, ils hurlaient, ils se battaient entre eux. Comme font les masques, la majorité du temps. Ceux que la nuée a pu observer d'en haut, en tous cas. Ils rentraient, ils sortaient de leur grand nid gris, dur et sombre à l'intérieur.

Mais aujourd'hui, les masques sont absents, il n'y a même pas de restes qui vaillent la peine de même descendre au sol.

Tout est silencieux. Mais _vraiment_ silencieux.

ils ont sans doute dû quitter ce nid-ci définitivement.

Le Grand Noir continue son vol. La prairie n'est pas son objectif du moment. Il enregistre d'ailleurs que ce ne sera pas nécessaire de venir là pendant un moment. Les masques reviendront. Mais cela va immanquablement prendre du temps. Parce qu'ils reviennent toujours.

Mais aujourd'hui, le Grand Noir veut trouver son festin. Alors il continue. Et la petite nuée avance régulièrement, dans son battement feutré et synchronisé.

 _.  
_

 _._

Encore un moment, difficilement mesurable, et de nouveaux nids des masques apparaissent plus bas. Ces nids sont rouges sombres, plus lumineux, plus clairs que dans la prairie où il n'y en avait qu'un seul, gigantesque et gris.

Par contre, là, le Grand Noir ne peut s'empêcher d'être étonné, intrigué. Des masques vivaient là il n'y a vraiment pas longtemps. Ils étaient tous là lors de sa dernière excursion. Il en est certain. Et aujourd'hui, le grand regroupement de nids est lui aussi envahit par ce silence qu'il associe au Rien.

Le Grand Noir sait que toute chose connaît le Rien un jour. Mais les Masques sont les créatures les plus invulnérables au Rien qu'il connaisse.

Alors deux grands nids abandonnés en si peu de chemin parcouru n'est pas bon signe.

Il le sait.

Il le sent.

Bien entendu, il n'affectionne pas du tout les Masques. Ils sont bruyants, destructeurs, nauséabonds, perturbateurs. Mais ils sont aussi une source intarissable de nourriture facile !

Alors il pousse un nouveau croassement sec pour signifier à sa famille qu'on continue.

Il pousse un nouveau cri sec surtout pour repousser l'inquiétude qu'il ressent, grandissante, dans son petit coeur d'être volant et intelligent.

Comme eux, les Masques mènent leurs propres guerres de territoires. En laissant bien plus de dégâts et de cicatrices dans la forêt que nulle autre créature vivante.

 _.  
_

 _._

Les cimes reprennent enfin leurs droits et le paysage est à nouveau plus vert qu'ouvert.

La nuée observe de haut, les masques qui bougent et s'agitent sur les rubans noirs et solides qui scarifient leurs perchoirs dans tous les sens. Des dessins se forment, vus d'en haut, totalement dépourvus de signification et surtout d'utilité, si ce n'est relier tous les nids des masques entre eux, quel intérêt ?

La seule chose qu'ils comprennent est que ces rubans immobiles arrêtent tout, prennent le dessus sur tout, et leur fait perdre leurs sens pourtant innés : ils ne savent pas sur quoi ils marchent, ils ne reconnaissent pas ce qu'ils sentent, si ce n'est cette odeur unique, indéchiffrable et permanente. Cette odeur résistante à leurs propres empreintes olfactives, à leurs coups de griffes, de becs, à leur urine même ! Même l'eau n'y résiste pas, et coule jusqu'au bord des rubans, pour s'évacuer en retrouvant la terre, mais ne les pénètre jamais vraiment. Et ces rubans sont partout comme la toile d'une araignée aussi grosse que le monde pourtant déjà infini.

Mais ils savent que ces rubans, bien que déstabilisants, ne sont pas un danger, restant immobiles, inoffensifs, insignifiants. Ils peuvent se poser sans risquer une quelconque attaque de leur part. Le Grand Noir en a déjà fait l'expérience : les coups de son bec puissant, les griffures les plus féroces de ses serres aiguisées ne lui ont jamais valu la moindre représaille. Le ruban a atteint le Rien. Et depuis certainement très très longtemps car le Grand Noir n'en a jamais vu de vivant, aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître ! Et même pas bon à manger.

Le Grand Noir se rend encore compte que les masques sont encore plus nombreux sur les rubans solides parsemant leurs cimes. Depuis quelques temps, elles en sont littéralement envahies.

Pourquoi quitter leurs nids si nombreux et rester sur les rubans ? Il ne parvient pas à se l'expliquer. Vraiment. La nuée entend leurs cris sans les comprendre. Certains sont silencieux aussi. Mais aucun ne semblent les voir, eux, absorbés dans leur propre vie misérable, insignifiante et inutile, uniquement préoccupés par leur seule quête de nourriture, sans doute.

Alors depuis cette invasion aussi rapide qu'inexpliquée, le Grand Noir et sa famille n'a plus à chercher bien loin leurs repas. Les masques laissent derrière eux une abondance ininterrompue de victuailles, dont ils se repaissent tous à volonté.

Et puis il y a aussi une autre sorte de masques. Les Gris. Ceux-ci ne sont pas sous leurs cimes depuis si longtemps. Mais ils sont bien plus nombreux et leur masse ne cesse plus de grossir.

Tiens, en voilà un grand groupe, tous agglutinés, juste là, dessous. Leur odeur est repérable à des kilomètres à la ronde. La chaleur qu'ils dégagent est encore plus palpable et tout autant identifiable, si ce n'est davantage.

Cela fait un moment qu'ils volent maintenant et le Grand Noir a entendu un ou deux croassements brefs, émis par deux femelles en queue de nuée. Il n'y a qu'à peine fait attention sur le moment, ne prenant ni la peine d'y répondre par un cri ni même un mouvement d'ailes ou de corps. Pas de pirouette ou d'acrobatie non plus.

Mais là, dessous, le groupe soulève une nouvelle, subite, forte et gigantesque bulle d'air aussi chaud que nauséabond. Trop appétissant. Et ça ne manque pas : sa famille émet immédiatement quelque cris brefs, clairs, évidents.

Pour mieux observer les Gris au dessous, et totalement inconsciemment, le Grand Noir a viré de bord et tourne maintenant au dessus du groupe puant. Sans broncher, la formation entière a suivi et tourne en une ronde large et silencieuse, un grand cercle aussi lent que parfait. Leurs battements d'ailes sont synchronisés à la seconde près pour rester à leur place malgré les fluctuations de l'air porteur.

Cela n'est biensûr pas le festin qu'il a projeté, mais cela peut faire un encas, de quoi se poser quelques minutes pour pouvoir repartir et aller encore plus avant, peut être même au delà des cimes ?

Alors le Grand Noir leur répond plus longuement, piquant vers le sol, la tête la première, le son strident de son croassement s'étirant à sa suite comme un voile diaphane que les autres ne tardent pas à suivre, se laissant tous chuter dans le vide.

Chaque individu laisse l'odeur de putréfaction ambiante envahir ses sens, remplir ses narines ; ce qui asserre à chaque seconde encore un peu plus leur appétit. Parce qu'au final il faut bien se l'avouer : ils ont toujours faim.

Mais les masques gris sont trop nombreux, trop serrés les uns contre les autres, pour prendre le risque de se poser au sol. Alors d'aucun se pose sur une épaule, ou une tête ; du moment que l'odeur est pénétrante, plus appétissante que son voisin. La peau se déchire toute seule, quand elle ne pend pas déjà, dévoilant des morceaux de chair sombres, mais déjà secs, froids et mouvants. Les femelles, comme les mâles, se sont installés chacun sur un Gris qui leur a paru appétissant mais leurs mouvements aussi incessants que lancinants leur font perdre l'équilibre à tout instant, battant des ailes en même temps qu'ils tentent de planter leur bec dans une plaie, une déchirure, un trou, béants, pour récupérer ne serait-ce qu'un petit morceau de leur viande pourrie. Et puis les propres dents de certains Gris claquent à quelques centimètres de leur cou. La petite femelle dernière née du Grand Noir prend subitement son envol au dessus de la tête décharnée du masque gris qu'elle s'était choisi, manquant de peu de se faire manger elle-même par son propre repas !

Le Grand Noir ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi ces Gris sentent si bon et sont pourtant si difficiles à manger. Mais c'est décidé : la pause est terminée. Inutile de risquer la perte d'un seul des siens pour tous ces Gris. Alors dans un nouveau cri sec, il donne le signal et prend son envol de deux battements puissants immédiatement suivi par sa famille. Mais alors qu'ils prennent de l'altitude, un croassement plus aigu et déjà lointain monte jusqu'au groupe. Tous les petits yeux noirs fixent le sol et voient une petite masse noire vouloir venir vers eux avant d'être emprisonnée par des sortes de fins branchages verdâtres qui la freinent, la retiennent et l'enserrent, avant de la faire disparaître. Il entend tous les cris affolés, les battements d'ailes désespérés puis les craquements. Ces mêmes craquements qui emplissent leurs sens quand ils déchiquettent le cadavre d'un lapin ou une belette… Sauf que cette fois il s'agit de leur petite femelle, toute juvénile qu'elle était, encore corbillat il y a si peu.

Le Grand Noir pousse encore vers le Voile qui ne laissera décidément pas régner le Grand Disque aujourd'hui. Ils doivent monter au dessus des cimes, unique endroit où ils sont vraiment en sécurité ou ils ne craignent rien, surtout pas les masques. Ce groupe de Gris aussi appétissants soient-ils ne valait pas le coût. Il va les guider, il va trouver le Festin. Ils le méritent tous maintenant.

 _.  
_

 _._

Ils volent en silence. La nuée n'ose rien réclamer, même si la fatigue commence à tirer dans leurs ailes, à engourdir leur serres blotties contre leur abdomen.

Ils savent que le Rien frappe sans prévenir, les menace en permanence, qu'ils ne représentent même pas un souffle d'air dans ce monde sans aucune pitié.

Mais pourtant ils ressentent tous une affliction, un silence dans leur tête. Aucun croassement n'est nécessaire, aucune pirouette ne remplira ce silence, ce vide soudain. Leur famille a perdu un membre. C'est tout. Le vide ne se comblera qu'à la prochaine couvée.

Un nouveau nid de masques, encore plus étendu que les précédents se dévoile sous les ventres de la nuée.

Le Grand Noir ne se souvient pas d'être venu jusque là. Plusieurs petits nids blancs sont alignés. Une étendue d'eau est même installée en plein milieu. Pourquoi ne pas aller s'abreuver un instant ?

Les petits yeux ultra mobiles sont attirés par un très grand nid, blanc, pointu, plus fin et bien plus haut que tous les autres. Le Grand Noir vient se poser sur cette cime dure, solide et immobile malgré le vent, immédiatement suivi par sa famille. Un superbe perchoir !

Pendant que les autres explorent le perchoir, se dégourdissant les pattes, croassant entre eux doucement, le Grand Noir s'adonne à son passe temps favori : l'observation.

Immobile, sa tête tourne, ses yeux fixent le moindre détail attirant, le moindre mouvement. Ici, les masques occupent encore les lieux. Plusieurs marchent sur les petits rubans entourant l'étendue d'eau qu'il lorgne toujours, attentif. Ils vont aller boire, c'est sûr, mais il attend le bon moment pour prendre son envol.

Pendant ce temps, il regarde les masques vivre leur vie, totalement subjugué par les bruits, les odeurs, les mouvements que ces créatures réalisent, ignorant totalement sa présence, n'en faisant aucun cas du moins.

Un dernier coup d'oeil et il claque doucement ses ailes pour, d'un vol presque lent et mesuré, atterrir en douceur près de l'étendue d'eau. Il plonge son long bec dans le liquide rafraîchissant alors que sa nuée atterrit près de lui.

Quelques secondes encore et tous reprennent les airs d'un mouvement souple et facile.

Dommage que ce nid soit vraiment si loin du reste de leur groupe.

Vraiment dommage.

 _.  
_

 _._

Quelques battements, quelques poches d'air plus chaud et puis un nouveau masque, juste là, en bas.

Ils n'ont pas pris le maximum de hauteur. Le Grand Noir le voit, et lui, semble pour la première fois, les fixer eux, mais reste pourtant immobile. Le Grand Noir a déjà vu une multitude de masques de très près, mais celui-ci est différent de tous. Ils ont toujours été mobiles, agités, odorants aussi.

La curiosité reste toujours bien plus forte que lui. Il voit bien le masque, fascinant. Mais il perçoit surtout le Festin juste dessous. Une nouvelle bulle d'air, tiède et odorant, monte jusqu'à la nuée, déclenchant quelques croassements affamés des créatures.

Il y est. Il a trouvé son Festin.

.

.

Le cercle parfait, noir, contrastant sur le ciel laiteux, silencieux, tourne lentement, régulièrement.

Patiemment.

Indéfiniment.

Sasha ne cligne plus des yeux. Elle se laisse hypnotiser par cette danse macabre, suspendue, sans filet, à des mètres au-dessus de sa tête. Elle sait que les oiseaux noirs la voient bien plus nettement qu'elle ne peut les distinguer.

Traquer tous les rôdeurs de la forêt, du monde, la soulage. Le souffle sourd du silencieux libérant la balle, la soulage. Le recul de la crosse contre son épaule meurtrie, qui n'est qu'un hématome bleu sombre sous sa veste, lui fait enfin du bien. Cette mission qu'elle s'impose, toute personnelle, l'aide à expulser cette culpabilité sombre et dense qui semble exsuder de tous ses pores. Quand elle se regarde dans une glace elle la voit pourtant bien dégouliner, noire recouvrant littéralement son corps. C'est la culpabilité pour Bob. La culpabilité pour Ty. La culpabilité pour Noah. La Culpabilité du monde. De ce qu'il en reste.

Au lieu de balancer dans le trou déjà presque comble, son nouveau cadavre fraîchement exécuté, elle s'est elle-même étendue dans la fosse, naturellement, sans plus réfléchir. Sans plus être révulsée, ni par l'odeur, ni par la moiteur, ni par le toucher de ces corps qui s'enfoncent doucement, comme un matelas gonflable, ne laissant échapper que peu de gaz, tandis qu'elle y repose de tout son poids.

Sasha oublie de respirer. Focalisée par ces observateurs impassibles, patients et tenaces. Ils finiront bien par venir jusqu'à elle, près, tout près, trop près. Elle verra trop nettement leurs becs noirs, solides comme de la pierre, pointus comme un pic à glace. Elle les sentira, peut être, perforer ses yeux, se repaître de ses chairs, de ses hurlements stridents.

Qu'ils viennent.

Qu'ils approchent.

Elle n'attend qu'eux. Elle aussi peut se montrer patiente.

Très patiente.

* * *

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !_**

 ** _Et à bientôt pour d'autres aventures !_**

* * *

 _source - oiseaux . net – oiseau-libre . net_


End file.
